HATE OR LOVE
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: when cid team solved a typical case... A case about power and politics, A case which one create differences in between male and female COPS. main lead : durga thakur/nitya mitra, avantika, payal, tarika shreya and purvi. main villains: durga thakur, shaurya goyanka, shakshi goyanka, who also play a imp role: our all cid team, dev goyanka, akash roy, kangana, divya, and all
1. introduction

**MY NEXT STORY- ek hasina thi 2 cross over with cid "HATE or LOVE"**

 **when cid team solved a typical case...**

 **A case about power and politics**

 **A case which one create differences in between male and female COPS**

main lead : **durga thakur/nitya mitra, avantika, payal, tarika shreya and purvi**

main villains: **durga thakur, shaurya goyanka, shakshi goyanka...**

other one who also play a imp role: **our all cid team, dev goyanka, akash roy, kangana, divya,** and all other one...

if you saw ek hasina thi then you surely like this... but if you are not please visit hotstar and saw full episodes... lol... BTW its best one of Indian drama, ya its copy from Hollywood series... but still i loved it...

so summary is (copy from Wikipedia most of)

 **durga thakur(sanjeeda sheikh) returned Kolkata from USA with his father dayal thakur.. she meet with goyanka family Rajnath (ayub khan) and Sakshi Goenka (simon singh) are the parents of Shaurya Goenka (vatsal seth), a very good-looking spoiled brat and a womanizer who is besotted by Durga. After talking with his friends, they decide that Shaurya has to win Durga for a bet for a one-night stand and he is willing to go to any extent for it.**

 **Durga, however, has some other plans and is the caretaker of Payal Mitra (Teena Chopra), a mental patient who has a mysterious past with Goenka family and loses her mental equilibrium whenever she sees Shaurya. Shaurya and Durga go on a series of dates and spends maximum of their time together upsetting Sakshi. Sakshi feels restless near Durga because Sakshi realized that every-time Durga is near her son he gets in some kind of trouble.**

 **It is revealed that Durga is actually Nitya (Aditi Sajwan) who got her face changed through a plastic surgery operation after she was hit by the car of Dr. Dayal Thakur (Bhupinder Singh).. Through a series of flashbacks, it is revealed that two years ago, Shaurya and his friends had raped Payal to avenge Nitya. The sisters (Nitya and Payal) lost the case against Shaurya as all of the proofs and witnesses were in Shaurya's favor. Now, Durga has come to seek revenge.**

 **Durga revenge one by one and she knocked down the goyanka's right hand navin mathur, DCP of the Kolkata, professor of payal's collage, pandit and Later on, Dev (Bhuvnesh Mann) Shaurya's cousin, returns from America to know about the happenings two years ago.**

 **First durga want to revenge with dev too but after Durga realizes that Dev is in love with Nitya, but keeping her objective (to destroy Goenka family) in her mind, she distances herself from Dev. To get closer to her revenge, Durga and Shaurya get engaged to each other but Durga and her dad orders Akash (Mihir Mishra, Sakshi's employee (actually Durga's companion who was spying on Sakshi), to hire some goons to paralyze Shaurya in which they succeed.**

 **But according to shakshi planning, at last moment shourya say no to marriage and Sakshi suggests Dev's name as the bridegroom but Dev refuses to marry Durga. Dr. Thakur gives Dev an offer of faking a marriage with Durga and in return he will tell him the whereabouts of Nitya to which Dev agrees; and the two pretend to be married.**

 **After some drama, Shaurya finds out that D. Thakur was involved in his paralysis attack, and shoots him. This provokes Durga for her revenge, in which she tries to create rift between Goenka family in which she doesn't succeed.**

 **Sakshi fakes Shaurya's death in an accident which is executed successfully. Shaurya tracks down Payal and kills Akash and Rishi in the process; however, it turns out that they are alive. Having strong evidence against Goenka family, Durga gets the family arrested. The judge convicts Shaurya and Karan. However, the show has an open ending with Shaurya calling Durga hence demonstrating that he was never in jail. The last scene ends with Durga hearing Shaurya whistle.**

Copied from respectively our Wikipedia .. thanks who update on this...

...

I am waiting next series... but i don't know when... but ya i am update it from my view...

 _ **Its starting,**_

 **Trio female cop in the car,**

Dr. Tarika: shreya, purvi me aaj tum logo ko kisi special se milana chahti hu

Shreya: ab abhijeet sir ko chod ke kon special aa gaya hai.. bata do jara

Tarika: o please, ab vese bhi abhijeet se shadi ho chuki hai to don't worry...you know vo pure 3 sal bad London se aa rahi hai... meri shadi me bhi nahi aa payi pata hai hum dono cousins bachpan me bahut mastiya karte the, but dheere dheere padai ke karan dono alag ho gaye, mere bade papa ki ladki hai

 _ **They reached airport.. after some time**_

tarika shout: hey idhar... Avanti me yaha hu...

Avantika **hugged her..**.: kesi hai tu, bahut miss kiya tumhe... kash hum log pahle mil sakte... kher ab aa gayi hu na idhar hi rahugi... **Tarika saw a little girl hide behind avantika...**

Tarika: ye kon hai...

Avantika: ye meri beti avika...

Tarika shocked: shadi karli or bataya nahi... mene tujhe meri shadi pe phone kiye, tanmay ke hone par bhi call ... or tu... itni badal gayi.. are shadi tak thik beti ho gayi to bhi...

Avantika **in lost voice** : nahi meri shadi nahi hui.. me single mother hu... tum chahe jo samjho...

Tarika: matlab... me samjhi nahi... yar tu itna badal jayegi... i mean...

Avantika: sab bate yahi karogi ya kuch bad ke liye bhi chod dogi...

Tarika: oh sorry... vo chalo. vese ye meri best friends ye CID officer purvi and ye CID officer shreya...

Avantika: hi...

Both: hi... **.and they leave...**

...

 _ **In car,**_

 **Avantika tell her, how shaurya came in his life and spoiled her life...**

Tarika: tumhe vo letter kisne bheja tha... jisme us kamine ke bare me...or ab vo kaha hai..

Avantika: ye bat pahle puchti to nahi bata pati but ya vo durga thakur, usne hi mujhe letter likha tha, jisse shaurya shadi karna chahta tha, par us durga thakur ne to unke pure ghar ki neev hi hila di, paper me pada mene, kese usne us kamine ko or uske pariwar ko tabah kar diya... hates off that girl.. har ladki uski jesi ho jaye, to koi bhi ladki ko chedne ki himmat bhi nahi karega... ab jail me hai vo... or uske ma bap bhi...

Tarika: gr8 agar hua to me us ladki se milna chaugi...

Avantika: hua to kabhi jarur milwaugi and all started talking on other topics...

Shreya (in mind): shaurya goyanka, goyanka family, ye sab nam...kya ye log vohi hai jo ki...

...

 **JO KI WHAT...**

 **Wait for this story now...**

 **What the connection of shreya ... and what next... its only starting...**

 **What if all known about that shaurya ran from jail... then...**

 **Next chapter entry of goyanka family...**


	2. goyanks's in mumbai

**a family entered a house...**

dev: akash, manna padega, ghar to 1 no. Ka dunda hai. Bus ab ye hamara naya ghar hoga...

kangna: bro.. its cool... vese bhi us ghar me, us city me rah rah ke bore ho gayi thi. Ab sab kuch ekdum fresh.. and Mumbai to hum sab jante hi hai kitni famous hai... **payal smiled..**

suchitra (dev mother): sach me.. ab phir se sab nayi yade banegi... buri yade hamesha ke liye dur...

durga: ma, ab se koi purani bate nahi... or payal ab tum apne padai phir se shuru karogi..payal nodded... akash mene tumhe college ke liye kaha tha...

akash: durga abhi ghar me aayi ho, thodi der aaram kar lo, phir ye sab dekh lege...

kangna: or please durga bhabhi, ab aap vo nitya di wale getup me mat aa jana, padai and all that, payal mene planning kar li hai, bus ek bar sab saman set ho jaye phir hum log Mumbai ghum ke aayege.

Akash smile: vese saman set karne me kitni madad karne wali ho kangana...

Kangana: me instruction to de hi sakti hu, mera room special arrange rahna chaiye, or payal ka bhi, baki k aap log dekh lena...

Durga: vese akash tum bhi yahi raho, accha lagega..

Akash: nahi durga me alag hi thik hu... vese bhi hum sab log milte to rahege hi...

Kangana: payal kya soch rahi ho, itni chupchap kyu ho yar..

Payal: kuch nahi, bus soch rahi hu, ki 1 sal ho gaya hai, sab kuch thik hai ab bus in khushiyo ko bhagwan kabhi bhi na chine...

durga: tum kyu tension le rahi ho, sab thik hi rahega...

Suchitra: ha par abhi bhi ek kumi hai is ghar me...

Kangana: vo kya?

Suchitra: bhai ek pota ya poti ho jaye bus... iske alawa kuch nahi chahiye

Kangana: or dono ho gaye to...

Suchitra: tab to or khushi ki bat hogi...

Kangana: 2 hi hoge, ek ko payal sambhalegi or ek ko me... kyu payal... **payal smiled...Durga and dev blushed badly.**..

Akash: kangana itni badi planning, pahle in logo ko khush khabri to dene do...

Durga: akash ab tum bhi in logo me shamil mat ho jana...

Akash: aaj dr. Dayal hote to vo bhi bahut khush hote... **payal and durga became lil sad...**

Dev: unki jagah to kabhi koi nahi le sakta... sach me... kash vo bhi hote...

 **durga's eye filled with tear** : baba ne mere liye jo kuch bhi kiya hai, uska ehsan me kabhi nahi bhool paugi...

akash: chodo na, vo ye to kabhi nahi chahege ki hum log unko yad karke dukhi ho... vese durga abhi is ghar ko jamana hai ya nahi... d **urga wiped her tears... and picked dr. Dayal's photo and asked dev to hang it on front wall... dev did it... and then akash introduced some worker and all started to arranging all stuff...**

 **kangana and payal went outside to see garden..**

kangana: yaha se padosiyo ka ghar kitna clear dikhayi deta hai, vaha hamare ghar ke aas pas to padosi ke nam pe koi nahi tha.. sirf hum goyankas... vese tumhe kya lagta hai yaha koi smart ladka hoga.. **.payal didn't reply..**.

kangna: payal kitni boring ho tum... **and suddenly she saw that a handsome and tall man exit from door and locked the house... and dialed number.**

kangana: yar life ban gayi... kitna smart hai...

payal: chod na andar chalte hai...

kangana: yar payal enjoy kar... yar dekhna na iske muscular bhi kya mast hai...

payal: kash smartness se insan ki pahchan ho pati...

kangana: are yar, tu phir se, vese divya ka kya plan hai, vo kab tak aayegi yaha,

payal: abhi to kuch din or nahi ...

kangna: yar vo ladka to jar aha hai, usse nam puchu kya jake...

payal: yahi pados me rahta hai na, to phir kabhi puch lena... abhi andar chalte...

kangana: ek min ruk na, and she snapped a pic of that man, vese ye bat kisse kar rha hoga...

payal: ab tum andar chal rahi ho ya...

kangana: chalo na, gussa kyu ho rahi ho? **And both entered again..**

...

A girl **exit from taxi and held ear:** sorry sorry sorry, late ho gaya..

Man: kya hai, itna late, kaha leke gayi thi tarika tum logo ko.. aaj chutti li or tum logo ka time pass...

Girl: sorry sachin, vo tarika apne cousin se milwane lag gayi to, sorry na... vese ab aa gayi hu na, chalo.. kaha chalna hai...

Sachin: purvi pata hai, tum 3no ki friendship se kabhi kabhi bahut irritate ho jata hu...

Purvi: ab chalna hai na to chalo, nahi to cancel, hum teeno ko leke kuch bolne ki jarurat nahi..

Sachin: accha chalo...nahi boluga kuch **and both sit in car and leave...**

...

 ** _So sachin and goyankas are neighbors... and what's then they meet with each other..._**

 ** _So keep reading and enjoyed it..._**

 ** _One more thing, i want to shreya and nivam as a couple ... what you want shreya with...(daya, rajat, nivam, Kevin or anyone else...) then review me... majority wins..._**

...

Short remembering things about EK hasin thi

Nitya mitra: **nitya mitra is elder daughter of a driver of goyanka's family... and in childhood days nitya, payal (her lil sister, victim of the serial), dev, kangna (shaurya's sister) are friends... in short all kid grew together at one place...**

 **After payal rape, nitya and payal lose the case against shaurya and her parents had suicide. And then gaoyankas send some goon to killed nitya but she bumped with dr. Dayal car... and after that dayal thakur treated her.. and then nitya live as a durga thakur (daughter of dayal thakur) and she returned to revenge all goyankas)**

...

Durga thakur: **daughter of dayal thakur.. she died but how ... never revealed in serial..**

 **(actually only durga thakur's mentioned only few time in serial just like dayal told nitya that he lost her daughter and both celebrated her barsi**

 **2\. her friend came from us and doubt and claim that durga is not real durga thakur, she is someone else... but durga and dayal thakur played some trick and his friend couldn't proves anything and leave again from there.. )**

...

Payal mitra: **a chirpy girl who was fun living and naughty ... her best friend is divya and she attached with dev and nitya ... she was a skech artist too... but after her rape.. she lost all... her best friend divya are main witness of the case.. but she was also pressurize by goyankas... and she hid herself from goyanka.. and then goyanka proved that payal is mentally disturbed and send her asylum...**

 **After durga thakur entry, she recovered again and in the end, she knew that durga thakur is her real sister...**

...

Dev goyanka

 **Cousin Brother of shaurya goyanka but he and his mother is good... dev secretly love nitya. He went us for his study... but after return she knew that nitya and her family was missing... and he also started to find about them.. and he always doubt that dr. Dayal and durga knew about nitya and payal...**

 **And after some melodrama durga and dev get married and after few more drama dev knew that durga is real nitya but he didn't tell anyone... and in ending all was revealed in front of all**

...

Akash roy

 **He is also fake personality. in real, he is akram rahmat khan, step son of shakshi goyanka, he also joined hand with durga to take revenge from his mother (who is killed his father)... and at the end shakshi goyanka knew about that who is he...**

...

Kangana: **nothing important, she is real sister of shaurya goyanka but in the end she also joined hand with durga to destroy all 4 rapist (one of them her brother and one of them her boyfriend and then fiancée)**

...

Rishi:

 **He is also in list of rapist but in the end all knew that he is helped payal to escape from shaurya's next evil plan (killed payal)... he is not a rapist but he didn't told the truth to anyone and said payal also to do this... because he already knew that he was saved from case but if he tell the truth then goyanka surly killed him and his family... so he is silent in all serial but in the ending he saved again payal... and accept in court about shaurya's crime... he also arrested for 6 month cause of hiding the truth...**

...

divya:

 **best friend of payal, witness of payal's rape... but she scolded by goyankas, when shakshi goyanka tried to killed divya and her father but durga and akash saved both... and at the end divya scolded karan (one of the rapist) as a ghost... and unknowly karan accept all crime in front of kangana...**

 **...**

 **so i think you understood... good bye... wait for next...**

...


	3. shopping night

**Daya and nivam confused... tied in between daya 7 and other side nivam got 7(including my vote) (or else also counting both side)... ya but Kevin also demanded... and one want to daya and devki too...**

 **If i went with registered user's then tied in between Kevin and daya... (it's really a drawback that guest user can reviews 2-3 time) So now what can i do...**

 **Now its not a love-story... as i mentioned its totally based on female cops and male cops differences, love story only for payal, kangana and divya and itle bit for our cop... so i put a stone on my heart and some readers too... and my pair is dareya... (Because already it's too many character, so i removed devki and nivam) as per dareya fan want this...**

 **Who want to Kevin-shreya i surly write a story on this pair in future... but don't worry (Kevin play a imp part in this story)**

...

 _ **In night,**_

Kangana: beautiful... mera room to ekdum perfact hai and payal pata hai sabse acchi bat kya hai...

Payal slowly: yaha ki galary se padosiyo ka ghar clearly dikhta hai...

Kangana: good, intelligent ho rahi ho mere sath rahke...

Durga entered: vo to vo pahle se hi thi ... kyu payal... payal smiled...

Durga: to ab ye medicine le lo... vese padosiyo ka kya chakkar hai, kisi se mile kya?

Kangana: mile to nahi par dekha jarur... kya hot banda hai, durga tum use dekhogi to dev bhaiya ko bhool jaogi...

Durga: just shut-up... kitni faltu bate dimag me bhari hai, dev se jyada smart koi nahi ho sakta...

Kangana: shart laga lo...

Payal: dev bhaiya ka comparison kisi se nahi ho sakta vo duniya me sabse best hai...

Kangana: o god, me bhi kaha sir fod rahi hu, kese bhul gayi yah ape dev bhaiya ke bhagat rahte hai, jinke samne me unke bare me kuch bhi ulta sidha nahi bol sakti hu...

Durgaa: vese chalo ab so jao, kal hum log shoping ke liye jayege...

Kangana: wow... to hum logo ka kal first day hai outing ka... me meri list bana leti hu, bahut si shoping karni hai mujhe...good night durga, good night payal **and she open a window and look toward that home..she saw that light was on... and she became sad...**

Kangana: ek bhi khidki khuli hui nahi hai... ek jhalak to dekhne ko mil jati nahi to...

...

 _ **In SACHVI home**_

Sachin: to phir ab kal ka kya plan hai,

Purvi: kyu?

Sachin: kal bhi tumne half day ki leave li hai na..

Purvi: ha li hai but aapke karan nahi, me, tarika or shreya shoping pe ja rahe hai, and tarika ki cousin bhi...

Sachin: mujhe milwaya nahi usse... vese kesi dikhti hai vo...purvi listion and stared him..

Purvi: sochna bhi mat... mere alawa kisi or ke bare me socha na to aapko ko bhi mar dugi or phir khud ko bhi... vese bhi vo mujhse jyada to acchi dikh hi nahi sakti...

Sachin: aisa, itna ghamand...

Purvi: ab ek shabd or bola to mere room me aana bhi mat...

Sachin: are me to mazak kar raha tha, vese kitni baze ja rahe ho kal..

Purvi: kyu piche piche aane ka irada hai...

Sachin: are me bus aise hi puch raha hu, vo kya hai tum dono rahogi nahi bureau me, to tum logo ka kam to hume hi sambhalna padega na...

Purvi: sab samajh rahi hu...

sachin hugged her: kya?

Purvi: kuch nahi.. **sachin took her in his arm and went inside room.**

...

 _ **IN goyanka house**_

Kangana: shit light to band ho gayi, ab to khidki ke khulne ka jara sa bhi chances nahi hai...

Payal: tumhare chakkar me me bhi kal late uthugi, good night... **and she also turned off the light..**

...

 _ **Next day, in evening.. In mall,**_

Avantika: vese tarika really abhi tak teri choice hat ke hi hai...

Tarika: vo to rahegi hi...vese hum log iske bad konsi movie chal rahe hai...

Purvi: movie ka time kaha hai abhi,

Shreya: ha or vese bhi ek bhi acchi movie bhi nahi lagi hai... tarika movie hum log kabhi or chalege..

Tarika: o hello, afterall ye program tumhare liye... i mean... hum sab log sath me rahe...is karan... aaj ka din to cancel mat karo...

Shreya: tarika tum bhi samjhti ho .. vese bhi agar aaj late hue to kal bureau ke liye bhi late...

Tarika: are yarrrrr...

Purvi: abhi shoping karke dinner karte hai, bad me kabhi or dekhte hai movie...tarika leave msg someone...

Avanti to tarika (slowly): tu itna ajeeb behave tab hi karti hai jab dimag me kuch chal raha hota hai, kya chal raha hai dimag me...

Tarika stared her: khud dekh lena...

Purvi: tarikaaaa, mana dono bahne ho, par is tarah secrete gossips yaha nahi chalegi, jo bolna hai sabke samne bolo...

Tarika: are kuch nahi vo aise hi... chalo na ab itna time waste kyu kar rahe ho... tumhare pas time kum hai na...

...

 **Same shopping mall, other section**

Durga: to payal ye dress kesa rahega, ye bilkul suit kar raha hia tujhpe,

Kangana: kya durga bhabhi, ye traditional suit kab tak pahnaogi ise, payal tu kuch western me dekh na...

Payal: are mujhe nahi samajh aa raha kuch bhi, dev bhaiya aap batao na, kya lu..

Dev: mix kar lo, vese chaho to 2-3 dress bhi le logi to problem nahi hai,

Kangana: or me kitni le sakti hu?

Dev: ek bhi nahi, already 3 dress le chuki ho... yar me bor ho raha hut um logo ki shoping se... jaldi niptao, kitni der se sirf dress hi dekh rahe ho tum log..

Durga: to tumhe kya dekhna hai?

Dev: office ka kam, abhi yah ape office bhi set karna hai durga...

Kangana: o com'on dev bhaiya aaj ka din to chod do, phir to aapko jindgi bhar office ke kam hi karne hai... **and suddenly she bumped with a man and she look toward him and act like she was going to faint...** : o god, vohi hero...

Sachin: sorry.. i am really sorry vo thoda jaldi me tha...

Kangana: its ok... koi bat nahi, aap se milke bahut khushi hui, bahut hi jyada, vese aapka nam kya hai.. **.sachin confused...**

Dev: sorry ye thodi pagal hai, aap jaiye... **sachin leave..**

Dev: pagal ho kisi se bhi bat karne lag jati ho..

Kangana: are bro... vo apna padosi hai... dekha durga vo kitna handsome and cool hai, to bol do, kon jyada smart hai .. **dev look toward durga**

Durga: dev iska dimag bilkul sarak gaya hai, isko pagal khane ki jarurat...

Payal: please di kisi ko bhi vaha ki jarurat to kabhi nahi...

Durga realized what she said: are me bus mazak... vese chalo, abhi tumhari dress final karna baki hai.. **.and they started shopping...**

...

 **After that all went toward food section...(the goyanka's and our female cops both group)**

 **They ordered food...suddenly light turned off... and all peoples started complaining..**

 **Suddenly a light was turned on... and a voice came from mike...**

*.*.*.

Who's that... so tc bye...

 **I know my both stories pending.. this one and SaJAN re.. but i busy in marriage celebration after that.. i will tried to update fast...**

...

 **guest-** video posted but where :(.. youtube and facebook removed my video because of audio copyright... and in insta its taking too long process...


End file.
